State of Mind
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for a while and then all of a sudden he breaks up with her. "I owe you a conversation." "No, I don't need to hear it again. I get it! You stopped having feelings for me. I don't want this. I don't even know who you are anymore, I hate you" Ally leaves for tour early. (paused for a little)
1. The Break up

Ally storms into her room and starts throwing the nearest belongings she needed in the largest suitcase she could find. Tears were pouring all over her suitcase as she placed clothing inside. _How could he do this to me?_ Her mind wasn't at what it was at the beginning of the night. If anything she was dejected because of what she just went through. She tried dragging her suitcase down the stairs when she collapsed onto the stairs and started weeping into her knees not caring that her suitcase had fallen the entire flight of stairs.

* * *

 **5 Hours Ago**

Ally was dancing and prancing around her apartment as she got ready for her date with Austin. It was their two year anniversary today and they planned on going out to celebrate. She smiled as she finished curling her hair to perfection as the perfectionist herself. Her phone started to buzz as she looked down at it as she turned off the light in the bathroom and stepped into her living room.

Her apartment was more of a condo. It had everything a house had except for the fact that it was on the ground. Her living room was filled with black leather couches and black end tables on either sides of the seating. Her TV was plastered on the wall by a brackets and underneath was a long yet short entertainment table. On their laid a long high powered bluetooth surround speaker. The walls were covered in white paint and pictures with different styles of photographs. A few were of an inside of a car window with rain droplets sliding down the window and another one was a daisy with petals of different colours. You'd never know that their were that many colours. Her kitchen was of the arts. High tech stove, pizza oven (I know right?), refrigerator, ect… The dark oak cupboards and counters shone with cleanliness. The cream colours countertops were clean as they could be. The island had a large sink in it with her pet fish in a bowl names Nemo. Yes, Ally wasn't very good at naming her pets.

On her tenth birthday she got a toy poodle from her father. She figured out all day on what to name him and finally came to the resolution of naming her puppy of apricot colouring, George. It lived a good fifteen years. It passed away last Winter but Ally's fine now considering he's been her best friend for fifteen years. Of course she has real life friends as well.

Her other best friends are Dez Wade and Trish de la Rosa. They have been in her life since forever. On the first day of Kindergarten Dez and Trish were arguing over a lego piece. Trish thought that Dez hid the piece from her so she couldn't build the perfect house. Ally went over to help fix the sitch. Ally was able to fix their situation and all in doing that they all formed a friendship. Of course, Trish and Dez still had their causal argument then and there but that was just natural for them. Austin didn't come into the picture until grade 2. He was that new student who could make friends with everybody. He could have been friends with the girl group and the boy group. In that time period everyone was separated by the girls and the boys. That's just how it was. Out of all the thirty kids in the class he chose the blendin's at the back; Ally, Trish and Dez all of which were colouring a picture because Ally, the smart one, was able to help her two friends and finish the work early. Ally had asked Trish to pass her a purple crayon but she didn't have one. But that was when suddenly a purple crayon appeared in front of Ally's face. She raised her head and smiled at the little blonde kid holding out a purple crayon. _**"Here I have one."**_ She took it from his hand with the same smile on her face. _**"Thanks."**_

That was 17 years ago. A _very_ long time. A lot has changed since everyone became friends. Austin and Ally started dating at age 23 and moved to Los Angeles where Ally got noticed singing karaoke in a bar when she was 21. Trish followed as soon as she heard Ally's great news so she could support her. Dez was already living in L.A. for a while when he was going to a School for Directors. There bond is meant to be because they all found themselves in the same area even years after graduation.

Ally read her text: **OUTSIDE**

Ally replied to her text: **BE RIGHT THERE!**

She swiftly grabbed her purse and skipped out the door. If she grabbed her coat she wouldn't have an excuse to ask for Austin's.

They were going to celebrate their two year anniversary.

As she walked towards the car she thought of the way Austin had texted her. Single worded. Dull. Buried in the ground. Even a little bit pushy. _Maybe Austin's upset about something._ She decided not to think too much into as she wanted to have the best night of her life. She was going to be spending the night were her boyfriend of two years! How could it get any better than this? A candlelit dinner. Walk on the beach. And maybe even a little romance at the end of the night if you know what I mean.

She was nearing the car and noticed Austin hadn't got out of the vehicle to open the car door for her. He usually does that. On every date they had he did. She wiped it off and opened the door herself and slid onto the passenger seat. She gave him a kiss on the lips and buckled herself up safely inside the car.

There was that feeling again.

She didn't receive the kiss the way Austin usually kissed her. His entire persona was currently foreign to her. She felt the need to ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Yep." That's all he said as he drove to the restaurant.

"So, how was your day? I haven't seen you all day."

"Fine."

"Great! So, I'm thinking of firing one of my security guards."

"Why?" He ask like he's forced to do so.

Ally scrunched her forehead as she began to say, "He let a bunch of guys into my dressing room. I wasn't changing or anything but what if I was, right? He didn't even knock to warn me he was bringing a whole heard of guys into my dressing room."

"Wow."

That was how the entire evening went. Ally asking questions and him answering with one syllable words. _Something was up that he was hiding from me. I'm sure it can't be **that** bad._

They were nearing the end of the night and were walking down the beach hand in hand. The breeze of the night air was at just the right speed and temperature. The grains of sand between their toes tickled their nerves. Ally was holding her heels in her right hand while Austin was holding his shoes in his left hand. "This is nice." Ally said.

"Yep." Austin answered.

Ally stopped at her final steps. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Austin, I've known you for seventeen years. I know when you're not feeling like yourself. I feel like you're separating yourself from me. Distancing yourself from me. If there's something wrong I want to help. If you did something," She grabbed both his hands in her's. Her chocolate eyes glistened in the moonlight, "You know I won't judge you anyway shape or form. You are my best friend and boyfriend who I love with so much passion. I love you unconditionally so please tell me." Ally had so much hope for their relationship in the future but if he could just share what was on his mind she'd be able to have a clearer mind and a relationship that could grow into more that what it is right now. Austin never hides anything from her which is why it is such a surprise to her that he'd keep something from her. She continued to ramble on, "Austin, please tell me what's-"

"We need to break up."

Ally's heart sank. "I'm sorry. It sounded like you just said that we need to break up." Ally held on to the hope that she misheard him.

Austin squeezed her hand, "Ally. I'm really sorry-"

Ally moved her hands out of his grip unable to process what was currently going on. Her lower lip trembled ready to break.

"I wanted to tell you before but-"

"What the fuck?" She was totally and utterly thrown off balance.

"It's just that-"

"You can't do this! Not after all we've been through!" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Ally, please don't cry-"

"What the fuck do you think I'm going to do? Be all happy and gracious that you are breaking my heart?"

"Ally. I didn't want it to end like this."

"It did!"

"Can we just talk about this?"

"You don't deserve it!" He puts his hand on her shoulder. She slaps his hand away, "Don't fucking touch me you bastard!" She starts to cry harder. "Why would you do this? Why would you do this to us? How could you do this to us? We were talking about getting married!"

"Ally, this isn't the relationship I was looking for. We were going to fast-"

"Too fast? Are you fucking kidding me? We were dating for two years!"

"Ally I-" Ally couldn't stand to watch him anymore. She couldn't listen to the bullshit words that were to come out of his mouth. She ran. And she ran fast. "Ally!" Austin called after her. She eventually found the playpark and weeped on the swing. The wind picked up and started to get a little more chillier the later the night got. _I should have brought my coat. Why didn't I bring my coat? OH….right. I'm such an idiot!_

Ally saw a figure in the corner of her eye. She looked up with a tear stained face. It was Austin.

"Will you just leave me alone. Don't you get it? I don't want to see you right now."

"I owe you a conversation."

Ally stood up in anger, "No, I don't need to hear it again! I get it! You stopped having feelings for me- I don't want this." She looks up and looks away like something sharp has stabbed her. "I can't even look at you." She looks back up at him. "My eyes are in your direction," She gestures to in front of herself, "But I don't even see you. I don't even know who you are anymore." She closes her eyes in disgust. She turns around and starts to walk away when Austin's hand lands on her shoulder. She turns around and slaps him right across the face. "I hate you!"

She ran to her house as fast as she could in the freezing cold wind. She reached her house as a million thoughts went through her head only one stood out, _I can't be here! My tour is next month anyways…_

Ally storms into her room and starts throwing the nearest belongings she needed in the largest suitcase she could find. Tears were pouring all over her suitcase as she placed clothing inside. _How could he do this to me?_ Her mind wasn't at what it was at the beginning of the night. If anything she was dejected because of what she just went through. She tried dragging her suitcase down the stairs when she collapsed onto the stairs and started weeping into her knees not caring that her suitcase had fallen the entire flight of stairs.

The only thing she could do at this moment was leave. "I need to get out of here." She said to herself through cries.

She flopped down the stairs and picked up the suitcase and headed to the airport. On her way to the airport, in the back of a taxi cab, she called Trish. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Trish."

"What's up? You sound all down."

"I'm heading to Peru."

"Isn't that your first stop on your tour?"

"It doesn't start for another month but I decided to leave early."

"Oh, cool. Hey, can I talk to Austin for a second."

A tear fell down her cheek, "You can't."

"Why?" She half laughed.

"He broke up with me. I'm leaving alone."

"What happened?" You could hear the concern in her voice.

"Everything. I'll talk to you when I land. Bye."

"Ally-" The line went dead.

The only thing that made Ally happy was that she was going to be on a different continent that Austin- the EX boyfriend.

* * *

 **Yep! It's another story! I came up with this idea a few days ago actually! I thought on it and it turned out great for the first chapter! So I** **really hope you enjoyed this because I spent a lot of time on it! Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!**


	2. Bewildered

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! And yes the break up scene is from BIP. It inspired me to come up with this idea! I hope you still enjoy this story otherwise.**

* * *

I landed in Peru.

I don't even know what I'm going to do right now at this point. Yes, I have an entire world tour to complete but how am I supposed to complete my world tour with the state of mind that I am in.

"Ally…"

I look up and see my mentor, Christian Mack. "What?"

"Ally, if you want me to help you out, you're probably going to want to listen to me."

"Sorry. It's just that I have so much on my mind. Austin and everything. It's getting to me head."

"That's what I am here for." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I will be here for you for the entire tour. If you have some problem that happens to pop up I will be here in a split second. I'll be in the bus behind yours at all times."

"Thanks."

"No problem. When you called for a mentor I was the first person."

"And I thank you for that."

"So, Ally. What are you feeling right now?"

"I feel so confused right now. He just breaks up with me out of nowhere. And on our aniversary of all things." A tear falls down my cheek.

"Have you had the chance to talk to him about it?"

"No. I can barely talk about him without tearing up. Imagine what I'd be like if I actually talked to him face to face. And I can't even if I wanted to. We are in different countries."

"What about texting?"

"I'm just not ready to talk to him. I need some time to think about things."

"I totally understand. You're not the only person whom I've mentored."

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly I hear a beeping noise. "Looks like our times is up."

"Yeah." I sigh. "Same time next week?"

"Of course. And you know, Ally, if you need to talk to me anytime during the week I'm only a few steps behind you."

"Yeah, I know."

"And please try to find the courage to talk to Austin. I'm sure he wants to talk to you. He'll probably want to explain a few things. And maybe it will help you get some things off your chest."

I walk into my tour bus and lay down on the couch.

How did my life get so screwed up? Everything was perfect. I had the guy of my dreams. He was my best friend. This has messed up my entire life. I just wish that my friends we're here. I can't believe this happened to me. It's unbelievable. This is my nightmare come to life. I decided to let only my best friend know that I left for tour early. I'm pretty sure Trish will tell Dez and Dez will tell Austin. But it's not like Austin will care. He's the one who broke up with me.

God, why do I have to think so much about this.

I fell asleep on the couch.

I am woken up by a bitter sound coming from outside my tour bus. "Some advice for the media: Grow a pair, and if you can't then I'll lend you mine!" It was a woman's voice. The tour bus door then opens and a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes walk inside.

"Who are you?" I stretch.

"I'm Lisa Jones. You're friend for the rest of the tour."

"What?"

"I'll be around. I'll help you with anything that you want. Shopping, cleaning, making you laugh...shopping."

"You said that already."

"I know."

"If you like shopping just as much as I do then we're going to be great friends."

"Yay!" She claps her hands together.

Oh, boy. She's a cheery one. I mean, I am too. Just not at this point in my life.

I stand up and drag my feet across the bus and open the fridge door and take out a jug of orange juice and pour it in a cup from the cupboard.

"Oh, oh no."

I turn around drinking my juice, "What?"

"What is something that you like to do?"

"Shop."

"Figures." She laughs. I smile. It's a contagious laugh. "How about we go shopping. Your tour doesn't start till next week."

"You think we'd going shopping all week." I smile. I haven't smiled in a while.

"No. I don't know." She laughs again. "Get dressed and ready. We're going to the mall!"

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I am such an idiot. How could I do that to her? But there is no way to breakup with someone in a good manner. I sit at my piano and begin playing a slow song that Ally wrote. Man, I miss her so much. Why did I have to screw everything up. I love her so much. I was just scared. I didn't want things to go that fast. She was the first person that I ever had a serious relationship with. I was scared. I'm just praying that everything will get better but by the way I'm feeling right now, it's not going to be that easy.

I drag over to the couch and open up my Tweeter. Ally posted a tweet. 'Feeling better. Thank you ChristainMack & LisaJones. Lisa, thanks for the shopping spree. Made my day :)'

She seems like she's doing good. Damn, that makes me feel horrible. Yes, I want her to feel good but I don't feel good. I ruined the best relationship that I'll probably ever have. I ruined the relationship with my soul mate. Ally, is my soulmate. We've known each other forever. I don't want this breakup to ruin our friendship.

 _But it already has._

She's doing better without me.

Suddenly a knock is at my door. I walk over to my door and open to see Dez. He looks terrible.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He gives me a huge hug. I hug him back.

"I'm so sorry man. I know that you must feel terrible."

"I do. I ruined the best relationship I will ever have. I love her, man."

"I'm sorry that she left."

My head lifts up, "What?"

"You know that she left for Peru."

I back away from Dez, "She eft Peru."

"You didn't know? She left last week."

"She left right after we broke up. Oh, my God! What did I do?"

 _You screwed up big time._

* * *

 **Review it up! Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter! I hope this one is just as good!**


	3. Evening in Italy

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I just haven't had an ideas orinspirtation for this sotry but I found some eventually so here's the new chapter!**

* * *

I open my eyes and my eyes are stuck with a painful burning sensation. The sun burned through my skull as I groaning in pain. "Ah!" I yelled.

"Oh, shut up." I heard an unfamiliar voice across the hall. I jetted up from my bed and peered across the room. I was in my living room. I saw a young male, about the same age as me. He had brown glossy hair, same build as me. If you squinted your eyes you could see a real resemblance between him and I. Almost twin like.

"Who are you? How'd you get in my house?"

"Calm down. Your red headed friend let me in."

"Who are you and why are you in my house?"

"Your friend asked for me to talk to you."

"I don't need a psychiatrist. I'm perfectly fine." I laughed.

"I'm not a psychiatrist. I'm just here to check up on you from time to time. Your friend said that you are having a rough time. I just want to make sure that your-"

"-Not going to rip a hole in the wall?"

"No-"

"You see Doc, I'm perfectly fine. Yeah, I went through a breakup and currently getting through it. Everyone goes through breakups in their lives."

"Tell me about it."

"There's nothing to talk about really. She was my best friend. The best girlfriend and best friend I could ever ask for. I just let her slip through my fingers."

"What happened?"

"Everything was going too fast. Soon we would get married and have kids."

"How long do you think a relationship should be before committing?"

"Well- I don't know. My parents got married after a year and a half of dating."

"But how do you feel?"

"I don't know. You're putting me on the spot."

"Simple question."

"Well, I don't know."

"How long did you and her know each other?"

"Seventeen years."

"So you two have know each other about eight times longer than you have been dating."

"Why are you putting me on the spot?!"

"Austin, I'm not. I'm just trying to figure out why you think the relationship went too fast?"

"How about we reschedule. I have other things to do. And you just came into my home anyways."

"Okay, when is the next good time for you?"

"Whenever, I guess."

"How about once a week on Mondays."

"Fine, whatever."

"Good. See you next Monday at my office." He hands me a card and I look at it. Dr. Rhen Cavalier.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"Thank you, Peru!" I called at the throbbing crowd as they clapped their hands together. I waved everyone goodbye as I walked backstage to my meet and greet.

After I was done meeting some fans I headed out to the bus where everyone was. Lisa was sitting on the couch reading the set list from tonight, "My favourite song of yours has got to be Parachute. I love that song. So much emotion!"

My face drained of all it's colour.

"What's wrong, Ally? You look a little discoloured."

"I-I'm fine." I sit down next to her. "It's just, I wrote that song about Austin."

"Ally-"

"It's fine. Shit happens. Right? I just got to get over it. Do we have a show tomorrow?"

"No, we're heading out tomorrow, remember?"

"Right. Sorry. I'm not really on the ball right now."

"It's acceptable. You did just go through a nasty breakup."

"Currently going on if I might add."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." My phone started to ring. I took out my phone and looked down at the caller ID.

"Who's Amore Mio?" Lisa asked.

"It's Austin."

"Why, Amore Mio?"

"It's My Love, in Italian. I never got around to change his contact name, or picture if I might add." It was of Austin and I in Italy. Austin got someone to take a picture of us. He was dipping me in the sunset and kissing me on the lips.

I touched my lips remembering what he tasted like that night. Coconut and sunshine.

I love coconut.

I love him.

* * *

 **One Year Ago In Italy**

Austin and I were hand in hand on a very romantic beach in Italy. The sun was at it's fiery orange stage and the water was as blue as a lazuli rock. The sand tickled my toes and my hand attached to Austin's. I looked around my surroundings as I felt Austin's eyes on me. "You're looking at me." I say not even turning my head. I always knew when Austin was looking at me. It was always because Austin looked at me a lot.

"It's because I love looking at you." I turned my head to face his. When I looked at him it was like time stopped. I wrapped my arms slowly around his neck. I felt the way teenagers felt during their first romance. Of course, I've had other relationships before Austin but Austin was the first guy I have ever loved.

His eyes sparkled in the sunset light. My dress flew to one side in the breeze, Austin's hair whooshed to the right side. His back was faced to the ocean, the rest of the light the sun had hit Austin perfectly. Even if the sun was hitting my eyes making most of the sunlight go on me. "I love you so much." Austin smiled at me.

"I love you too." We share a passionate kiss. My hands went through his hair, his on my waist. I hummed during the kiss as he smiled. My hands went to cup his face and I moaned. We release the kiss. "I really love you." I giggled. Austin's head turns the other direction as a couple we walking along the shoreline.

He walked over to the couple and handed my phone to them mumbling something to them. They had nodded her head as the young woman smiled walking towards us as Austin ran back to me. He grabbed my waist with one hand and used his other hand to grab mine. Without a second to process what he was doing, he dipped me letting his knee hold me and his hand hold my waist to keep me balanced. His planted a romantic kiss on my lips and my heart fluttered. Instinct brought my free hand around his neck. "Promise me this is forever." I looked into his eyes as I asked.

"I promise." We kiss again and he helped me up by pulling me up with his strong hands. Austin took my phone from the other tourists and said a thank you.

"Why did you give them my phone?" I asked with a smile as Austin placed my phone in my hand softly.

"Take a look." He lifted his head.

I opened my phone and my camera app was open. I cringed in confusion still a grin on my face. I went to the gallery and there was a few photos of Austin and I. "You asked them to take a photo of us?"

"Yeah, I wanted a photo to remember this trip by. It is our one year anniversary."

"Oh, my God, Austin. I love it." I wrapped my arms around him with another kiss.

"I love you so much, Ally."

I smiled as an idea struck my mind, "How about we get out of here?" I smirks and sent a wink to Austin. I knew that he was on the same page as me.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Are you going to answer it?" Lisa asked.

I clicked the green button and slowly put the phone to my ear.

"Austin."


End file.
